At His Will
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot. A retelling of 3x05 set post-season 3. Oliver and Felicity are together when someone from Felicity's past unexpectedly appears.


**At His Will**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _I do not own _Arrow _or hold any claim over NSYNC's _It Makes Me Ill_. I was simply driving and listening to music when the song snaked its way into my twisted head and created this._

**Author's Note:** _All the love to Calli who cheered me on and read through this before I posted. I imagine this takes place post-season 3, so it's sort of a 3x05 UA where that episode takes place after Felicity and Oliver have gotten together._

* * *

><p>Cooper Seldon was about to laugh at something his friend had just said, but was cut off when he heard a very familiar laughter coming from somewhere nearby. He knew that joyous sound as well as he knew his own chuckling. Turning to his left, his jaw dropped immediately at the sight just a few yards away.<p>

There sat one _blonde_ Felicity Meghan Smoak, looking dressed to impress and nothing like the woman he once knew. _His_ Felicity was a dark creature who didn't care what anyone thought of her. She saw the world for what it truly was and rejected it, choosing to be her own person. But this wasn't whom he was observing now. No, this woman who had replaced her with a bleach blonde was currently laughing like an infatuated schoolgirl at some guy in a suit.

He ripped his eyes away from Felicity and her bright red lips, narrowing them at the guy with her. He looked every bit the corporate head he and Felicity detested. Or once detested, it would seem. The prissy man gave her a smile and she tilted her head. She must have said something for he reached towards her, their hands meeting in the middle of the table, their lunch forgotten as they moved closer together.

"Cooper? Hey, Cooper!"

Turning his attention back at Steve, he shook his head. "Sorry man, I just thought I saw someone I recognized." He watched as Steve turned to where he'd been looking and saw a smirk spread across his face.

"Don't imagine you've attended many parties where you get to rub elbows with Oliver Queen," his friend joked.

His head snapped back towards the pair. So, she was now Oliver Queen's corporate lapdog, was she? "We'll just see about that," he murmured as his mind began going over the plans he'd been laying out since he finished serving his time.

But first, he would give his ex-lover a chance.

* * *

><p>Felicity had just sent a text to Oliver, telling him she was on her way. Just as she was about to get into her car, a dark blue vehicle that was new, economical, and environmental-friendly that she and Ray Palmer had helped develop during his short stint as CEO of Queen Consolidated, a hand at the back of her neck made her freeze.<p>

"Long time no see, Felicity. Or should I call you Ms. Smoak? How about Queen's Prize Dog?"

Whirling around, she gasped, taking a step back. At first she couldn't help but think she was dreaming and what a hell of a nightmare this was. Pinching herself to be sure, she continued to stare at the living ghost before her. "But-but, you were dead!" Tears welled in her eyes as she recalled the day she received the news, remembered the heartbreak and the guilt. She had always thought she'd been the cause of this man's death, her first love.

"So you do remember me. You always did say you'd remember your first love. Too bad you don't remember much else about yourself," he snarked.

Shaking her breath, Felicity firmly told herself to get a grip. "What are you doing here? _How_ are you here? Why did they lie to me?"

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. Just _what_ the hell are you doing with a corporate shark? I can't believe you're working with the same type of man you always hated. Rich, pretty boy who cares of little else but his billions. Billions that _you_ helped him take back. What's worse is that you're not only _working_ with him, but helping work him up!"

At that, Felicity's temper took reign. It took a lot to get her angry. Oliver said she had the patience of a saint, the way she dealt with him, but when Felicity got angry, her loud voice came into play. "First off, it's none of your business, especially not someone who's supposed to be dead! Second, _you're_ the one who hated the corporate sharks and sheep as you so _kindly_ called them. And third, yes, I _did_ help Oliver get his company back because it was his, his family's, in the first place. I was-" Realizing her blabbering was getting the best of her, she stopped. "Look, I'm glad you're not dead and maybe it's none of _my_ business how that's even possible, but I have to get to work. My _staff _is waiting for me and if you hate him so much, you might as well hate me too because I'm one of the sharks now." Without another word, she quickly got into her car, making sure to lock the doors.

Still, she shouldn't have bothered for he made no move to stop her. Felicity wasn't sure why, but that unnerved her more than anything.

* * *

><p>Oliver glanced at Felicity for the hundredth time today, a worried frown on his face. He heard Thea sigh and knew she was frustrated at his lack of attention. He, Felicity, Roy, Thea, Diggle, and even Lyla were all gathered at Verdant, taking a much deserved break from the real world and its problems to loosen up. Thea was informing him of the club finally breaking its lull and making the biggest profit in months, but as excited as he was for his sister, Felicity's lack of babbling wouldn't let go.<p>

"Ollie!" the younger Queen scolded.

He looked back at Thea, a sheepish smile taking over his worried expression. "Sorry, Speedy. I'm glad to hear everything's working out."

It was her turn to frown. "Everything alright with you two? You didn't do anything stupid again, did you?"

"Hey! What makes you think I did anything?" At her look, he grumbled, "Alright, fair." Shaking his head, he admitted, "Nothing's wrong with _us_, but I think there might be something on Felicity's mind that's bothering her. I tried to ask her about it earlier today, but she just shrugged it off."

"Sounds to me like you've been a bad influence on her if Felicity doesn't want to talk," Thea mused.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Ollie, you and Felicity share _everything_ together. You trust each other implicitly. If you think something's wrong with her you need to ask her until she fesses up. I know you want to respect her space, but unless she says it's nothing important, I suggest you talk with her."

His sister never failed to surprise him with her wise words and wondered what else she'd learned in her time away from Starling City. Just as he was about to take her advice, the lights went out and the two monitors hovering over the bar area lit up to introduce 'Brother Eye.' He let Thea and Roy take charge of the patrons before mass hysteria could begin within the club. While Diggle and Lyla were already heading down to the Foundry, Felicity was still sitting on the couch of the VIP area, staring at the screens, frozen.

He approached her cautiously and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Felicity?"

He watched as she closed her eyes and took a breath. After she exhaled, she looked up at him. "I think I know who's behind this. And it might be my fault," she admitted.

His brows knitted together, wondering how anything like this could be her fault. Instead of contradicting her, though, he suggested, "Let's join the others downstairs and you can tell us."

She shook her head. "Before they know, I need to tell you. I might not want to go through the story twice, but you deserve to know the reason why I've been quiet all day first." Felicity paused for a second and he could see her gather her courage. "When I was in college, I had a boyfriend… Cooper."

"You've told me about him. He went to prison because he hacked the wrong system."

Felicity pressed her lips together before saying, "What I didn't tell you is that he used _my_ super virus to do his dirty work and before he could be sentenced, I got a call that he had hung himself."

Oliver's confusion grew. "Why didn't you-?" He shook his head. Stupid question. It's not like he'd told her everything about the five years he was missing, though she had more information than anyone else "Never mind. Is this about the hacktivist group you were in?"

"Sort of… I saw Cooper today." She nibbled her lower lip nervously.

At that, he startled. "What?" Seeing her flinch, he realized his tone came out much more harshly than he'd intended. "Felicity, how is that possible?"

"I don't know." She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I swear I thought he was dead, that he'd killed himself because _my_ stupid virus-"

"Hey." He cupped her face, leaning down so they were almost nose-to-nose. "The virus didn't _make_ him do anything and neither did you. He chose his own path."

They stared at each other, blue connected with blue, until, finally, Felicity nodded. "Let's get to work," she said firmly.

Oliver smiled. "That's my girl," he said and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>"Found him!" Felicity declared. Before Oliver was halfway to his suit, she stopped him. "I have a better idea. Let the SCPD take him."<p>

Diggle gave her an all-knowing look, his arms crossed and Lyla did the same with a half-smirk. It was kinda creepy how perfect the two were for each other. Roy wanted to know why and Oliver was waiting for an explanation.

"Cooper's crazy, but he's not dangerous. At least, not in the way the Triad or even ARGUS is, no offense," she said to Lyla quickly, "More like… Helena." Here she gave Oliver an apologetic smile, "At least Helena had a good reason to be angry. Cooper's just a selfish bastard who doesn't know the true meaning of heroism. He doesn't deserve the Arrow going after him."

Everyone was silent until Roy spoke up. "Someone remind me never to get on her bad side."

Laughter broke out as everyone agreed and Felicity made the call to Captain Lance.

An hour later, Cooper and his gang were arrested on multiple charges and locked up.

Only Felicity and Oliver were still at the Foundry when Lance called her to confirm the culprits had been detained.

"Thank you, Det- Captain." Ending the call, she turned to her boyfriend.

He sighed. "I know that look."

"What look?" she asked, pseudo-cluelessly.

"That 'I'm going to do something you won't like' look."

"And there's nothing you can do to stop me?" She grinned when he groaned.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Though there was nothing Oliver could do to stop Felicity, that didn't mean he couldn't go with her. He stood behind one side of the two-way mirror, observing his girlfriend talking to her chained up ex. He could hear everything they were saying, from how his death was staged to all the nasty things the asshole was telling Felicity. His fists clenched, but he relaxed as he watched Felicity handle herself, just like he knew she could. Still, it didn't stop him from wanting to punch him.<p>

Oliver grinned when Cooper got too close to her face and she did the honors for him.

* * *

><p>That night found Felicity and Oliver at her apartment, spooning on her bed. They'd been under the covers for over an hour and, while Oliver had fallen straight to sleep, Felicity had not. It frustrated her that she was too tense for other activities as well.<p>

Giving up, she tried to get out of bed, belatedly remembering that Oliver had his arm around her.

He stirred, murmuring, "Where are you going?"

"Just for a cup of milk. I can't sleep."

He sat up, fully awake now and she hated him just a little bit for the ability to do that. Turning her to him, he caressed her cheek. "I can think of better ways to make you relax." He grinned roguishly and she thought to protest, but before she knew it, he had her back to the bed.

Immediately, she melted at his intense gaze. Okay, so maybe she wasn't that tense. Felicity sighed as he peppered the side of her neck with kisses, his warm hands sliding under her tank.

As Oliver continued to hover over her, he murmured, "He was wrong, you know."

"About what?" she asked, absentmindedly, his thumbs driving her to distraction as they encircled her nipples.

"Everything. But most importantly about you bending at my will. It's the other way around." He lowered himself, pressing scratchy kisses down her abdomen and sliding her panties off. "_I'm_ the one who bends to _your_ will."

Felicity smirked. "You got that right, Queen."


End file.
